


Distractions

by PyramidHead316



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Blackmail, Gen, Kaufmann is a bastard, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Poor Lisa..., Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyramidHead316/pseuds/PyramidHead316
Summary: Truthfully, he wanted to spy on her...She had become part of his routine...How does one maintain their sanity, when they have no other refuge left?





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** _I make no profit off this fic. Silent Hill is owned by Konami._
> 
>  
> 
> **AN:** _Another one I've had lying around for a few years. It is partly part of the 'Dark Descent' universe, and partly not, but a similar thing does happen there. Enjoy!_

**Distractions**

 

The walls of the room were a drab, gloomy color, showing no hint of warmth or light. Very few people knew this room existed, and of those few, even fewer were concerned with its condition. This was a room that was not meant to be seen. It held secrets that were too dangerous for most people to know, secrets that would horrify even the most hardened individual. This was a dull, lifeless room, barren of any spark of life.

Much like the patient in the center of the room.

Lisa Garland sighed as she went about working on her patient. Working in the basement of the hospital had its drawbacks, that was for sure. The lighting was poor; the air was stale and reeked of sickness and decay. And she was sure there was some mold growing in the corner. No one should have to work in such appalling conditions. But what choice did she have? This was the best Dr. Kaufmann would give her.

And then there was that matter of the patient herself…

Lisa extracted a dirty bandage off the patient’s body. The act of changing the bandages was grotesque, but necessary. Two, three times a day, the patient bled out from her wounds, staining the bandages with an unsightly mixture of blood and other bodily fluids. And so it had been for the past six months. It never ended. No matter how often Lisa changed the bandages, they always ended up soiled again. Her wounds never healed.

Her name was Alessa. Alessa Gillespie, to be precise. Lisa only knew that because Kaufmann had told her. It was incredible to think of the girl they’d brought in all those years ago being the patient she took care of now. She would never have realized they were the same person if Kaufmann hadn’t explained it to her. It was only six months ago when she was put in charge of the patient that she realized it was Alessa.

She had never been more horrified than when she did.

Lisa felt sorry for Alessa. She sometimes wondered if the girl could hear her or otherwise know she was there. She hoped not. That would mean Alessa was aware of her pain. Having to live like that…it could only be the most horrific existence imaginable. Alessa gave no indication of being aware of her. Maybe one day she would wake up and realize what Lisa was doing for her. But for now, she remained a blank slate. Sometimes Lisa considered pulling the plug on the comatose girl. But she could not bring herself to do it. She had taken an oath to take care of patients and that was what she was going to do. She could only hope Alessa would someday die on her own.

Lisa finished the procedure of taking care of Alessa for now. She was fed, changed with new bandages, and generally as well as she could be under the circumstances. Granted, she could only eat through a feeding tube, but Lisa still had to make sure everything was running smoothly. Never mind that the girl didn’t seem to mind…

Everything was done. And now Lisa had a break. She could get something to eat. She supposed she should take a shower. But really, there was only one place she wanted to go.

Climbing out of the basement level was no small feat. Lisa cursed the sadism that led Kaufmann to choose this location. Couldn’t he have chosen a regular room with an “off limits” sign attached to it?

She headed towards the Nurses’ station. She rarely went home nowadays. She spent most of her time at the hospital, performing the duty given to her by Kaufmann. So she kept most of her stuff in a purse in her locker. She mostly showered in the hospital too. The only times she really went out were to get something to eat or go home for a change of clothes.

She went into the bathroom on the 2nd floor. She chose the last stall for privacy. Going into the stall and locking the door, she took a seat on the toilet. There weren’t many people around at this time. And even if there were, very few people went into this bathroom. She should be alright. Once she relieved herself, she took out the item she had gotten from the Nurses’ station.

The object came to life with a small hum. Lifting up her skirt, Lisa pressed it against herself and leaned back as the sensations began to pulse throughout her. It took a while for her to get into it. The vibrator was small and discrete, so no one would know she was doing this even if they came in here. Lisa held the vibrator directly over her clit, content to sit back and let nature take its course. She let out a sigh every so often, smiling as the vibrations flowed through her clit, driving her further to the point of arousal. 

Eventually she got the results she was looking for. Lisa sighed as her clit began to grow aroused, growing hard from the stimulation. She was getting wet, the moisture pooling inside her. There was a big difference between this feeling pleasant and it feeling _good_. And right now, it was starting to feel _good_. God, she loved this. This was the last available pleasure to her. All other activities had lost their joy for her, except this. It was amazing she still had a sex drive, given the horrid conditions she worked under. It took her a lot longer to get started. She no longer had anything to draw from but the horrible experiences of her work. She hadn’t had a sexual experience in years. The best she could manage was a faceless vision. She imagined some unknown lover trailing his hands down her breasts, teasing her as he set about making love to her body. He went lower, trailing his fingertips down her stomach until they ended up at her sides. He grabbed her hips as the first fateful lick began. His tongue was gliding across her sex, making her feel things she had never imagined possible before. Lisa whimpered as the vibrator sent its powerful vibrations through her body, making her tremble in pleasure. 

She shut off the vibrator, sliding it into the pocket of her skirt. That was enough. She couldn’t stand when the sensations got too intense. She began to rub her pussy with her right hand in that same circular motion she had been using for years. There was nothing like the feel of her bare hand down there. She was already halfway there. She could take herself the rest of the way.

The pleasure grew as she worked herself over, as she had countless times before. Lisa allowed a few more sounds to escape, though she kept them restrained just in case someone did come in here. She continued rubbing herself, rapidly massaging her aroused sex, until finally the climax overtook her. Her body arched off the seat, and she was unable to prevent a strangled cry from rising past her lips. Her hips thrust involuntarily as the spasms shook her, her legs quivering with pleasure. She continued to stroke herself until she finally fell back on the seat, drained of all her sexual energy.

Lisa relaxed on the seat, breathing hard as she recovered from her orgasm. That was fun. Very few things were fun nowadays. If she weren’t so afraid of death, she would have killed herself long ago. But Lisa had no idea what happened to suicides and she didn’t want to find out, even if it was justified.

Finally she stood and collected herself, fixing her wrinkled clothes. There, that ought to hold her for a while. She could always count on a little physical pleasure to make her feel better. It saddened her that she needed a vibrator to get herself worked up, but at least she still had her sex drive, pitiful as it was. It was the only thing that got her through the day sometimes. 

That and the drug.

Lisa wondered what the girl would think if she knew she was in here doing this. Would she be angry that Lisa had to resort to this to get through taking care of her? Or would she be curious about what Lisa was doing? She was a teenager now. She was just around the age when she would be doing these things herself, if she was lucky. 

Now _there_ was an image Lisa didn’t want to contemplate.

Smoothing out the last of the wrinkles on her skirt, Lisa exited the stall.

Time to go back to Hell.

 

~

 

In his chair in the Director’s Office, Michael Kaufmann sat watching the young woman stimulate herself on the screen. He rubbed the front of his pants slowly, eyes on the monitor, watching as the young woman blatantly played with herself in the bathroom stall.

He’d had this installed a while ago. He wanted to keep track of her; that was what he told himself. Truthfully, he simply wanted to spy on her. And there was no more private setting than in the restroom. It was the last haven of privacy for her, away from his prying eyes. Or so she thought. He spied on other nurses too, occasionally, and quite unintentionally. But he had eyes only for her. 

She had no idea she was being watched. And that made it all the more enticing for him.

She held the vibrator deeply against her, her occasional sounds of pleasure the only evidence that she was enjoying this. He felt himself get hard as he watched her pleasure herself, certain that she was in the one place where nobody would disturb her. She had become a part of his routine. He would come in here and watch her fuck herself every day, her break from the hell of taking care of an un-healing patient. 

She always used the vibrator and she always did it when she thought no one else was there. 

He found it amusing to watch her. Amusing and arousing. There weren’t many pleasures in his life. He was a man of science and business, and unfortunately, there wasn’t much to challenge his perceptions in this town. Things like love and relationships did nothing for him. And then there was the other matter in his life, that one that occupied his thoughts everyday. He was tired of this bullshit. It had been six years and there were still no results from Dahlia and the cult! He believed there were certain things that couldn’t be explained, but perhaps their gods weren’t as powerful as they believed. 

She was too much to stand. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his erection, beginning to stroke the hardened column of flesh. She looked so satisfying doing that. He could only imagine the pleasure she was feeling, holding the vibrator against herself like a common whore. Was it as much as the pleasure when he gave her his ‘reward’? If so, he could see why she was in there every day. It was probably one of the few pleasures she had left. He imagined he was fucking her, calling on her to do her duties as a nurse. He would bend her over the desk, fucking her from behind as she squealed and groaned from his cock. On screen, Lisa continued to please herself, ignorant of the man who was watching her every move.

Lisa discarded her vibrator and began to rub herself manually. He timed his movements with her strokes, following her lead as she rubbed the flesh between her legs in that encapsulating circular pattern. He wished she would touch her breasts. He loved it when she showed off her breasts. Those gorgeous mounds that he loved to suck on and fondle; fuck, she was sexy. He watched with an analytical expression, focused as the young woman on the screen blithely pleasured herself for the camera. She was lust itself, in its most primal instinct, and he felt his own sexual organ getting closer to release. She continued the mesmerizing pattern until her hips lifted off the seat and rocked with orgasmic pleasure. While she was recovering from the orgasm, Kaufmann groaned as he released all over his stomach. He wiped his hand right away with a nearby towel, along with his stomach, and zipped up his pants over his semi-erect cock. 

For a while he waited before doing anything. Lisa dressed herself and left, and he knew that she was probably back at her post now. It was incredible how much pleasure she provided him without knowing. Once again, Lisa Garland had performed quite adequately to his expectations. 

Nurse Garland had given him another good show.

As he sat there in his office, he thought about how far she’d come since that first meeting years ago. He wasn’t one to muse about such things, but today he was feeling a little contemplative. He considered their relationship today compared to how it was when they first met.

She didn’t fuck him as much anymore, now that she was dependent on the drug. Partly that was his fault – he didn’t proposition her as much anymore. Sometimes he found the concept of fucking her repulsive. Having seen her at her worst, it was not a pretty sight. And yet, sometimes he was reminded of what an amazing woman she was. Today was one of those days. 

He had made a decision a while go. He had left her to her own devices for far too long. His conversations with her had ground down to a minimum. Lisa came to the hospital, and he gave her the PTV she was so dependent on, while Lisa dutifully went about her business. She was bored of the routine, and it was time to change that. He was bored of the routine, and that did nothing for his state of mind. He was going to change that. It was time to start reasserting his control over her again. 

And today he would let her know what he had seen. She would be furious, of course. But she had no other recourse. If she wanted to maintain whatever semblance of control she had left, she would have to submit to this scenario. She would have to keep doing this whether he watched her or not.

He called reception and had them call her into his office. This was going to be interesting indeed.

A few minutes later Lisa came into the office. When she entered, Kaufmann immediately saw the stresses of taking care of her patient had reasserted themselves. The joy she had exhibited in the bathroom had disappeared, replaced by a visible weariness. 

“What do you want, Dr. Kaufmann?” she said in a dead voice. 

“I want you to see something,” Kaufmann said. Grabbing the remote, he turned on the TV and watched as the videotape played. The image of Lisa in the restroom showed up on the screen. Lisa’s eyes widened, as she slowly realized what this was, while Kaufmann looked on with an amused expression. The videotape continued to play as Lisa masturbated in the restroom, frantically working her right hand. The horror rose to her throat, and she felt herself on the verge of throwing up.

“Oh my god,” Lisa murmured, bring her hand up to her mouth in horror. Kaufmann was very satisfied with her reaction. Her skin grew pale, and her face hardened with rage. Kaufmann shut off the videotape, mercifully erasing the images from the screen. But Lisa had seen enough. 

The doctor regarded her with a mirthful expression. 

“You know Nurse Garland, I really should fire you for such unprofessional behavior,” he said off-handedly.

“You bastard,” Lisa cursed quietly. 

“In fact, I daresay you should never work at a hospital again,” Kaufmann stated smugly. “And you know what that means.”

“No, please…” Lisa pleaded quietly. She couldn’t get the drug if she couldn’t come to the hospital. She couldn’t get it anywhere else. She didn’t have the money to get it anywhere else. And she couldn’t work another job. Not like this.

Kaufmann watched her as the sudden change took place. He knew that would do the trick. She looked sick, and it looked like she was struggling for air. She was beginning to tremble at the prospect of losing the drug.

“I’ll tell you what. I will forget this ever happened,” Kaufmann started. “Since it is a great stress reliever for you, professionally, I will ignore this. You can continue to do this wherever you wish. However,” Kaufmann informed her, “remember that I know all, hear all, and see all.”

Lisa looked at him, her mouth agape in disbelief.

“I’m not doing this again,” Lisa said incredulously. The thought of touching herself again, with him watching her from above was repulsive.

“On the contrary, you will do this again every day, unfailingly,” Kaufmann told her. “If you miss even one day, you had better have a good excuse for doing so.” Kaufmann stood up from the chair.

“You can’t be serious,” Lisa burst out, unable to believe to believe the gall of the man, and unable to believe her own stupidity. She had been tricked. He didn’t care about any professional indiscretion. He wanted to spy on her in her most intimate moments! My God, she thought. What sort of man was this? She thought she knew everything he was capable of doing to her, but obviously she was wrong. Very, very wrong. “This is blackmail!” 

“The only other option is for you to service me,” Kaufmann went on. “Let me take care of your needs, after you take care of mine.” He knew how important this was to her, and it was something she had to do to keep her sanity, regardless of his prying eyes.

“But…but…” Lisa floundered, searching for any alternative. She found none. She was stuck, as surely as she was before. “You can’t do this,” she said, sounding on the verge of tears. 

“On the contrary, my dear. I can,” Kaufmann said. She would have to do this again if she wanted to remain stable. The only other option was to do it in Alessa’s room, and he was sure that was not an option she would find at all appealing.

Lisa looked at Kaufmann, and he knew what she was thinking. She was thinking if it would be easier to just take him up on his offer. Memories of their past encounters came up to the surfaces of both their minds. She would have to give him a blowjob, and then let him fuck her as he wished. 

Lisa lowered her eyes, feeling the taste of defeat. She wasn’t in the mood to fuck him. She wasn’t ever in the mood to have sex with him again. He had done enough to her.

“Okay,” she whispered out meekly. Kaufmann smiled in satisfaction. Once again, his favorite little nurse had performed exceptionally to his expectations.

Kaufmann sat back in his chair, with an air of smugness now surrounding him. 

“Don’t hold it against me, my dear. I know how important pleasure is to you. I’m simply keeping an eye on you. You need something besides the PTV in your life,” Kaufmann said to her in a light tone of voice.

Lisa bit back a response. But what could she do? She couldn’t report him. Nobody would believe her, and to report him would be for him to expose all her dirty secrets as a drug user. She could never stand it if her mother found out she was a drug user, never mind that they had not talked in years. Not to mention, her fellow nurses and townspeople. And she would never survive going to prison. 

“You may go,” Kaufmann dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

Lisa stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do. Kaufmann’s impassive stare met her own with a cool, collected attitude. There was no remorse on his face, nothing to show he felt bad for doing this to her.

Lisa wiped the first of her tears as she left the Director’s office. 

Kaufmann relaxed in his chair, thinking about what just occurred. He almost felt pity for her. Almost. But Lisa knew what she was getting into all those years ago when she first became his associate. If she didn’t want to deal with the realities of their situation, then she never should have allowed him to introduce her to his delights. The drugs, the sex…those were all optional. He never forced her into anything. Even if he was a little…strong in his persuasions. But that was an excuse. She knew the type of man he was, and if she wanted to be spared, she never should have lingered around him for so long. The truth was Lisa made most of her own suffering, and now she had to lie in it. And to be fair, he didn’t treat her that roughly. It could be far worse. He could be beating her every day, or raping her against her will. He only demanded her silence and the occasional fuck, and nowadays he demanded even less. He had almost abandoned the latter until today. He had a stressful position of his own. Wasn’t it only fair that she provide him with some pleasure, if only via his viewings? He was a man, after all. He needed certain things in his life.

So what if her job was stressful? At least she was alive. It wasn’t his fault caring for that girl was such a hellish position, but he could not allow her to resign anymore. He did what he had to do, because it his ass riding on the line if they failed. And yet, she still intrigued him. Despite her weakness, she was still an incredible woman that captivated his attention. No other woman would have tolerated this for so long. She would have killed herself, or tried to go past him and expose his plan. And that would have forced his hand. 

But Lisa was more than just a nurse working in the basement of this hospital. She was more than just an amazing woman watching over a patient who never healed and lingering in the hospital fat more than was healthy. She was more than someone he only lusted after for her body. None of the other nurses intrigued him like she did. She was even more than the one of his PTV clients he actually gave a damn about. She was his plaything, and playthings never broke if you treated them with kindness once in a while. 

Another doctor would have killed her for her knowledge. The Order would have sacrificed her to their gods. But he kept her alive and he provided her with the substance that maintained her sanity. 

If that wasn’t benevolence, Kaufmann didn’t know what was. 

Leaning back in his seat, Kaufmann smiled at the way things had worked out. He chuckled to himself as he pictured Lisa paranoid that he was watching her, looking everywhere for a camera.

It was just another day at Alchemilla Hospital.


End file.
